Koriand'r (Teen Titans TV Series)
She managed to escape and fled to the closest planet, which happened to be Earth. Starfire ran into Robin and others to form the Teen Titans who helped her fight off the Gordanian forces pursuing her. After the battle, Starfire elected to stay on Earth with the Titans. Because English is not her first language, Starfire spoke without contractions, and misused idioms such a "Kick the butt!" as opposed to "Kick butt!" Additionally, she occasionally use Tamaranean nouns, such as "bumgorf" (term of endearment), "k'norfka" (parent or guardian), and "shlorvak" (dream). Starfire was naive and somewhat insecure which made her endearing to others, especially Robin, who was romantically interested in her. Besides Robin, she has been together with Aquaman, a pot of chilli, and a scratching post. An alien and an outsider, she was still new to Earth and its customs, leading to much confusion for her and others, such as the awkwardness in casually drinking mustard, or sleeping in a bed the wrong way around. | Powers = * ** : Like all Tamaraneans, Starfire can fly up to speeds that are ten times faster than light under her own willpower without the aid of wings or any other external applications.''Sisters''''Final Exam'' ** : Starfire could project controlled energy bursts called "Starbolts" from her hands. She used a small bust from he finger to free Raven from a cage.''Bunny Raven, or How to Make a Titananimal Disappear'' She could engulf something in her starbolt energy without having to touch or throw a starbolt at it.''Divide and Conquer'' After going through the Tamaranean equivalent of puberty (referred to as the "Transformation"), she gained the power and ability to channel her starbolt energy through her eyes.''Transformation'' ** : Starfire could survive in the vacuum of space without any sort of protection or survival gear. She did not get as cold as others and will be unharmed by very cold weather unless she is caught in a severe storm.''Snowblind'' In fact, she is the only Teen Titan who does not have a special outfit for cold weather."Kole" ** : Radiation did not harm Starfire. She survived pushing a meteor, taking minimal injuries. ** : She was able to cause earth tremors when she slammed her fists down.[[Teen Titans (TV Series) Episode: Go!|''Go!]] She is much stronger than Cyborg,[[Teen Titans (TV Series) Episode: Betrothed|''Betrothed]]''Overdrive'' who was able to pick up an entire building.''The End, Part I'' ** : Starfire could learn any existing language instantaneously through lip contact. Apart from her native Tamaranean, she has acquired knowledge English and Japanese. | Abilities = * : Starfire was a well-trained fighter and even fought the rest of the Titans. She put up a good fight and proved a great threat. * : Starfire, at first, had an uncanny disability of not being able to lie. However, after some training from Beast Boy, Starfire gained the ability to lie flawlessly and, unfortunately, rampantly.''Starliar'' * : Starfire had enough skill with mechanics to build an entire army of Deathbots in a day.''Starfire the Terrible'' * : Starfire crushed Beast Boy in a race as a cheetah. When she acted as the Flash, she was able to run almost as fast as him.''Boys vs. Girls'' ''Two Parter: Part One'' | Weaknesses = *'Allergic to Metallic Chromium': Starfire, like many Tamaraneans, was allergic to metallic chromium. When she sneezed, she produced dangerous Starbolts from her nose.''Apprentice, Part I'' | Notes = * Starfire was voiced by Hynden Walch. * Starfire has a pet named Silkie. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:2003 Character Debuts Starfire (Teen Titans TV Series) Category:Royalty Category:Roy Harper's Love Interests Category:Vigilantes